Set It Off
thumb|250px "Set It Off" é uma canção de encerramento do filme original no Disney Channel, Descendentes. cantada por Mal, Ben, seus amigos e os alunos na escola de Auradon Preparatória. Letra Set it off, set if off, set if off Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah Let's set if off Oh yeah You can make it happen Ohay, Ohay Hey! Ben: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise Write the book story of our lives, This is us taking back the night. Ohay, Ohay Mal: '''Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA, Everybody raise your hands and say Ohay, Ohay, Hey! '''Evie: Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set if off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free '''Coro: '''Ooh, Oh, Oh '''Evie: '''Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh, Oh, Oh, Ohay, Ohay Hey! Let's set if off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set if off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set if off! Get ready, set if off Come on We got to set if off On the right Get ready , set if off To the left We got to set if off! Ohay, Ohay Hey! '''Jay e Carlos: '''Yo! It's time to set this thing off, Let's make it happen now I'II make it happen now I'II make my own future, ignore the rumors, Show 'em my passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinking 'bout changing my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now '''Audrey: '''Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout '''Ben: '''We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh Oh Oh! Oh yeah! Let's set if off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set if off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set if off! Get ready, set if off! Come on We got to set if off! That's right! Get ready, set if off! (To the left!) We got to set if off! Get ready, set if off! We got to set if off, Get ready to set if off Come on! 3, 2, 1, Uh! (Break Instrumental) Ooh yeah! Let's set if off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set if off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make happen With everything you got! Let's set if off! Get ready, set if off Come on We got to set if off! (To the left!) Get ready, set if off! (To the right!) We got to set if off! Vídeo Descendants Cast - Set it Off (From "Descendants") Trivialidades Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Encerramento